I Tried, But The Fandom Won
by mittercups16
Summary: Mikey asks a question about a certain detail in this new game. Too bad it wasted so much time for Donnie. Game is "South Park: The Stick of Truth". A short one-shot. T for Raph's language. 2K12.


"Donnie, help!"

Donnie sighed, dropping his screwdriver on his table. He was almost done with the new Mutagen Tracker thanks to a certain someone breaking it (you probably know who). All he had to do was to assemble the sample of the mutagen he got. Alas, Mikey called him.

Knowing that Mikey will call him all day, he left his lab to see the problem.

* * *

"What is it now, Mikey?"

"Donnie, when Cartman, the grand wizard asked for my name, I typed 'Mikey' at the text box. But when I was done, he told me that my name is Douchebag!"

Donnie sighed. He got the controller from Mikey and clicked 'No'. On the text box with the words "Thy name is" at the top, he typed 'Mikey'. When he was done, Cartman asked, "You entered 'Douchebag'. Is that correct?"

Then, the tall turtle's jaw dropped. "Wow. I _do _believe in you, Mikey."

Mikey screamed. "See?! No matter how many times I enter my name, he just says my name is Douchebag!"

Donnie groaned. "Then why did you buy it in the first place?"

"Because it's the newest trend in the video gaming world!"Donnie then face-palmed. After a moment, he found the solution.

"How about I search the game for you? We might find out about the problem to this mess."

Mikey beamed. He then hugged Donnie tight. "THANK YOU DONNIE! I LOVE YOU!"

Donnie then pushed away Mikey. "Just give me a few minutes. By the way, what's the name of this game?"

"South Park: The Stick of Truth."

Immediately, Donnie slapped Mikey.

"Dude, didn't we tell you _not _to play this game or watch the show?!"Mikey frowned. "Why?"

"Because from what I know, South Park has just nothing but sexual scenes, bad language, violence and satire moments! Heck, you shouldn't even watch it...unless you want to become like Raph!"

_"Shit! What the hell is wrong with Ms. Stevenson?!"_

They both turned around to see Raph walking while watching South Park on his phone. Donnie sighed. "The point is that South Park is not good for your age. It contains bad language, sexual scenes, violence and satire moments."

"What's satire?"

Donnie groaned. "Never mind. I'll search it for you."

Then, he walked away to his lab.

* * *

"What the shell is wrong with Mikey? He shouldn't even play it."

The Google homepage was done loading. After clicking the search box, he typed, "South Park: The Stick Of Truth."

"Enter".

Soon, a million search results appeared in front of him. Donnie gasped. "Wow. The game _is_popular."

He scrolled to see Wikipedia. "Perfect."Once he clicked the link, he began reading.

_"__**South Park: The Stick of Truth **is a role-playing video game_, based on the American animated television series South Park. The game was developed by Obsidian Entertainment in collaboration with South Park Digital Studios and published by Ubisoft. The game was expected to be released sometime in 2013, for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles, and Microsoft Windows, but was postponed to 2014, due to the shutdown of original publisher THQ and numerous delays."

"Ah, I don't need this."

He then exited Wikipedia and searched for other sources. He's tried the official website, IGN and many toher reviews but alas, nothing. Yes, it took him hours to read every word. Finally, he got to the point where he saw Wikia.

"Better."

Once he clicked the link, the page loaded for a few seconds. Then, he scrolled down to read the Plot.

_"The game starts with Cartman giving a speech about the war between the Kingdom of Kupa Keep (KKK) and The Elves for the Stick of Truth, a powerful artifact that gives whoever possesses it control of the universe."_

"A stick, really? Our search is even more powerful then a stick. Then again, it's just a role-playing game made by nine-year old foul-mouthed kids."

Then, he continued reading.

_"Then, the player creates his character, who recently moved to South Park along with his parents. His parents moved to get away from something that happened to him at their old town. To keep his mind away from it, his parents send him out to the street to make new friends. As he walks along the street, the new kid comes across Butters fighting another kid dressed as an elf. The player scares the elf away and becomes friends with Butters, who lives next to him. Butters presents himself as a paladin and takes the new kid to Kupa Keep to meet the Wizard King, Eric Cartman."  
_

"Oh boy. It's getting closer."

_"Cartman is the ruler of the KKK, represented by humans, including Butters, Scott, Princess Kenny..."_

Then, Donnie laughed.

"Princess Kenny?! That's just so gay-ish!"Yeah, this was the first time Donnie read that part so don't expect anything from him.

Realizing his act, he sat up straight, coughed a bit and continued reading.

_"...and Clyde. Cartman asks the new kid for his name and, despite any name the player enters, Cartman names the character 'Douchebag'."_

"What?!"

He reread it again.

_"...despite any name the player enters, Cartman names the character 'Douchebag'."_

He sighed. It was just that all along. Why hasn't he realized it in the first place. Standing up, he said,

"Time to do this."

* * *

"Mikey..."

"What?"

Donnie sighed. "I searched it and..."

"It's okay. I called Raph. Turns out that I don't need your help anymore. I finally know why. Turns out that no matter how many times I enter a name, it's always Douchebag due to the fact that...you know...they don't have that kind of technology to pronounce the names you enter. Sorry for wasting your time."

Donnie groaned. Then, he got a call from Leo.

"Hello?"

_"Donnie, are you done with the tracker? The Kraang are ready for their new plan to search for the mutagen canisters."_

Donnie gasped. "Oh man. I'll get to it, Leo."

Once he went to his lab, he fell to the floor. He wasn't even done with the tracker. More than that, when he touched it, the tracker's parts fell apart. So that time, he mumbled,

"I tried, but the fandom won."

* * *

**It feels good to revive. Yeah, still working on _Lullabies To The Past._ BTW, major writer's block on _Epiphany _so the chapter might be posted on Fall. Sorry. A lot going on, including on the list: finishing my new South Park fic "Solitude".I admit: getting new to the fandom is hard.**

**So yeah, I've watched _South Park: The Stick of Truth _gameplay (Pewdiepie version, BTW.). At first, I also got confused why that happened. When I read it on Wikia, I was like, "I knew it.". And this game is already popular it was just out about a week ago and I downloaded it on my new PC (I'm typing on my new PC, btw.). At first, I was really sad that it was only boy option and not girl. But it's South Park: more boys than girls. I typed on the box "IA" but I got Douchebag. Meh. I love it.**

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
